A log splitter is a relatively large piece of equipment used to split logs or pre-cut sections (also referred to as “rounds”) of wood into smaller pieces for various uses, such as for firewood and/or to enable easier transport of the logs or wood. Most log splitters occupy a relatively significant footprint, and can be cumbersome to navigate and/or move around due to the location of certain features and/or components of the splitter, such as the wheels, engine, fuel tanks, a base of the log splitter, and other like components.